


Spiderland

by notsafefortheworld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafefortheworld/pseuds/notsafefortheworld
Summary: Super NSFW, basically a dream I had that was interesting enough to expand upon. Contains spider-people (who may or not speak English), dubious consent (and possibly rape, tagged per chapter, but mostly dubcon), and other fun things, like why you should Not Go Into Spiderland.Which is actually the main thing.Don't read this if you know me because I will never be able to look you in the eye again.Drabbles, at the moment - I don't have a comprehensive plot.





	

"....You don't know about the spider kingdom?" They ask, rather incredulously.  
"I'm new around here," the other responds, just a touch dryly.  
"Well. Don't go there. On pain of death, I don't care if you're late for _classes_ , just _don't go there_. Don't go anywhere _near_ there - give it a wide berth"  
"What happens if I go there?"  
"....just don't." Kater's interest is piqued.  
"Dude, just tell me what happens if I go into spooky spider-land." They accompany the title with half a snort and wiggling fingers.  
Jenga sighs, hand running through their hair. _They do not pay me enough. I'm not getting paid in the first place, but they do not pay me enough._  
"Bad things." It's clear they're waging a losing war, but hell if _they're_ going to be the one to explain to the rookie what exactly goes on in that particular territory, if one isn't careful enough to avoid it this time of year. An exasperated-resigned sigh comes out through their teeth, nearly a hiss.  
"Just Google it, preferably during the day, and _not_ while you're on duty. Or anywhere public, for that matter." A curious stare, but they keep their eyes straight ahead, and after a few seconds of being resolutely ignored, Kater huffs a breath of defeat.  
"Fiine," they grouse. Jenga automatically nods sharply, that piece of business taken care of. They walk the new recruit through as much of the land as they can cover today, send them home with a map to study and a book of tips for how not to get themself eaten or cursed or any number of other unpleasant things. It's not an entirely comprehensive list, but one has to start somewhere, and it's a long enough read for beginners.  
Whatever possessed the kid to come out to the sticks isn't their business, nor of much interest, at the moment; keeping them alive and in one piece is the priority. You'd be surprised how many rookies the swamp swallows, _without_ the wide array of magical beings who may or not happen to be something other than benign.


End file.
